I Need Porn NaruHina Colecction
by MiaKaCiD
Summary: Coleccion de OneShort,en donde se puede ver a Naruto y a Hinata como les va en su vida mas que amorosa x3. LEMON 18 años. SPOILER MANGA NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN Capitulo 9 subido Actualizado dia 08 de Febrero de 2008 No he muerto aun xDD
1. Esquina

I NEED PORN NARUHINA COLECCTION

Capítulo 01

"Esquina"

"Ha vuelto...ya esta aquí...no se si podré volverle a mirarle sus ojos..."

Ahí está ella,Hinata,que se estaba dirigiéndose a donde estaba Shino y Kiba que la habían citado para una misión que tenían, estaba escondida en una calle que estaba cerca porque a lo lejos aparte de ver a Shino y Kiba,pudo apreciar que había una tercera persona entre ellos...Naruto...

"¿Hmmm? Me ha parecido...ver a Hinata de lejos..."

- ¡Eh! ¡Naruto! ¿Nos estas escuchando?

- Ah! Lo siento chicos, no estaba atento a lo que estabaís diciendo...U

- A pesar de los años, sigue estando tan distraído como siempre, Naruto...

"Cada vez tengo mas claro, que Shino da MIEDO..."

- Ja,ja,ja,no le hagas caso Shino,aún sigue asombrado de que todos hayamos cambiado y...

Otra vez, Naruto no estaba atento a lo que decían Kiba y Shino de el, más bien estaba mirando hacia el final de la calle, sabía que Hinata había pasado por ahí, pero no sabe por qué de repente se ha escondido...

- Perdonad, pero tengo un asunto que atender ahora...

- ¿Mmm? ¿A dónde vas Naruto?

- ¡¡Ahora vuelvo, esperarme aquí!! 

Y así Naruto se alejo de Shino y Kiba,mientras que estos se miraron con casa de no saber qué le pasaba, estaba muy raro, como si estuviera atento a una cosa o persona importante para él...mientras...

"Mi corazón, late muy fuerte como hace casi 3 años..."

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa al ver de nuevo a Naruto después de casi 3 años, si hasta se ha escondido y todo de él.

"Espero que no se me note...tanto cuando hable con él..."

Y entonces...

- ¡Eh! ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué te has escondido?

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco tan alto que se iba a saltar desde lo más alto del cielo.Naruto se había dado cuenta de que se había escondido.

- ...Eh, Naruto-kun...

No podía ni apenas hablar, pues Naruto estaba casi pegado a ella más bien parecía que le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla.

- Hinata..." Joder, si que ha cambiado bastante, ahora esta mas guapa y mas... ¿¡pero qué estoy pensando!?" 

- Cuanto tiempo...sin vernos..." El esta aquí, al lado mía...nunca había estado tan cerca de su cara...de sus ojos... "

- Eh, eto... ¿y qué tal por Konoha?

- Eh...bien, todo el mundo se esta esforzando para hacerse mas fuerte y...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya claro, ja, ja, ja, ja! Yo ahora soy más fuerte que antes...ja, ja, ja, ja... 

El silencio apareció que los 2 no podían seguir hablando por no tener un tema en concreto...Y ahí estaban los 2,Naruto en frente de ella, con su típica pose de su brazo en su cabeza por detrás y evitando mirar a los ojos de Hinata, mientras que ella, estaba mirando al suelo con sus mejillas rojas que le había más monas y su mano derecha estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo, haciéndole notar que ya estaba hecha una mujer con sus encantos.Naruto no pudo evitar examinar con sus ojos las curvas q tiene ahora Hinata,se había dado cuenta de que le habían crecido un poco los pechos (un poco? mas bien que le han crecido demasiado para su edad...) y no pudo apartar la mirada.Pero Hinata se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando demasiado y ojeándola en cierta parte de su cuerpo, así q se puso mas roja de lo que estaba y puso sus brazos en forma de x a sus pechos, como tapandoselos.Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente y su cara estaba como la de un tomate, un poco mas y le salía sangre por la nariz.

"¿¿¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando??? ¿¿Por que me estaba fijando tanto en esas partes? ¿No se será que ya tengo...otros ojos...en ella? "

"¿Era mi imaginación...o Naruto-kun me estaba mirando...mis pechos...? Aunque...no me importa mucho...q me mire de esa manera... " 

"Naruto...tienes q contárselo ya...o sino... ¿de q te ha servido venir a este lugar sabiendo que Hinata se pasa por aquí a pesar de los años...? "

"Tengo...tengo que confesar mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun...esta es mi única oportunidad... "

Así que, sin pensarlo 2 veces, Naruto, apretándose su puño y Hinata también, los 2 dieron un paso adelante decididos y...

- Hinata/Naruto-kun…¡¡¡Yo te...!!!

Se pararon en seco, estaban demasiados cerca del uno al lado, tanto que parecía q se iban a besar.Los 2 estaban muy rojos,y sus mirada se habían conectado perfectamente,se habían dado cuenta de que lo de iban a decir, era lo mismo q tenían pensado,y también de q los 2 estaban enamorados del uno al otro.Intentaban hablar, pero solo salía aire de sus bocas,poke poco a poco se iban acercando y al final ni había aire,porque ya sus bocas se habían rozado, se estaban besando, eran su primer beso juntos...por fin sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad,mas 2 años esperando este momento para los 2... 

Entonces, ese pequeño beso, se fue convirtiendo en un beso mas largo y duradero, tanto que los 2 empezaron a abrazarse fuertemente del uno al otro.No se querían separar de ese momento, que nadie le interrumpiera.Hasta q por fin separaron un poco sus labios.Se miraron, se sonrieron dulcemente y volvieron a la carga, pero esta vez,en vez de un simple beso, ya era algo mas que un beso normal, era un morreo largo e intenso,q hasta se metieron lengua y todo, que a Hinata,dio un paso atrás quedándose pegada a la pared.Se había quedado atrapada de Naruto,mientras que este paro el beso, miró a Hinata,que estaba un poco exhausta por el morreo, con un poco de preocupacion.Ella,para quitarse el calor q tenia se bajo un poco la cremallera de su chaleco para que le entrara un poco de aire, pero entonces,Naruto toco la mano donde tenia Hinata la cremallera y siguió bajando, hasta que llego al final y desabrochando el chaleco.Debajo tenia una camiseta negra, la parte de arriba de la camiseta era de rejillas,hasta q empieza los pechos, lo demás era tela normal.Sin el chaleco, a Hinata se le notaba mucho que sus pechos eran muy grandes, que Naruto,sin ocultarlo ni nada, se fijo en sus pechos.Hinata se dio cuenta y para que Naruto dejara de mirarla siempre en el mismo lugar cada 2 por 3,agarro a Naruto por el hombro, la empujo hacia a si misma y con la otra mano desabrochó el chaleco de Naruto,dejándose ver la camiseta negra de rejillas que tenia totalmente negra y viendo sobre esos agujeros, el torso delgado y esbelto que tenia Naruto.Este se somprendió,y miro a Hinata,no le importaba para nada que lo hicieran, ella ya estaba locamente firme a lo que iba a ocurrir ahora,él también estaba lanzado a lo que iba a hacer, así que con su mano empezó a meter por debajo de la camiseta de Hinata, mientras que con la otra, se apoyaba a la pared.Hinata sentía que la mano de Naruto estaba tocando sus pechos así que abrazo a Naruto y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.Esto hacía que las respiraciones de Hinata,aumentaba,y esto a Naruto le excitaba bastante,y con la otra mano también siguió masajeando los pechos de Hinata.Ella se veía que disfrutaba más en este momento y que no quería que parara.Así que Naruto paró de meterle mano a Hinata,esta se pregunto a sí misma por qué había parado,porque Naruto se empezó a bajarse los pantalones poco a poco, ya estaba demasiado excitado al ver a Hinata en el mismo estado que él.Y Hinata,para que no se retrasara tanto, le empezó a dar un largo y deseoso morreo acompañado con lengua.Naruto que le había gustado tanto, que la abrazó mientras que ella también se empezaba a bajar los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.Naruto otra vez, apoyó a Hinata a la pared con fuerza y con una mano cogió una de las piernas de Hinata levantándola.Hinata en ese instante estaba abrazando a Naruto rodeando sus brazos al cuello de este.Dejaron de besarse por unos instantes y se miraron fijamente,cada uno apoyado a la frente del otro.Estaban rojísimos de la excitación que tenían, ahora sólo le faltaban un paso que dar para poder disfrutar al máximo del placer llamado orgasmo.Así que Naruto levanto más la pierna que tenía cogida y con la otra mano estaba sacando su órgano mas importante en el momento de hacer el amor.Y cuando iba a ser introducido por ese órgano que a las mujeres les estimulan…

- Vamos a ver por qué demonios tarda tanto Hinata en venir…

- Supongo que se habrá encontrado con Naruto…

Esas voces hicieron que Naruto paro en seco.Le salieron mil gotitas en toda la cara.

- … ¿Naruto-kun…? ¿Que te ocurre…?

- ¡Mierda! ¡¡¡Que vienen Kiba y Shino!!!

Hinata se le quedó los ojos mas blancos de los que estaba,y se puso bastante nerviosa, lo primero que hizo fue empezar a subirse las bragas y los pantalones y alejarse un poco de Naruto para que no se diera cuenta Kiba y Shino.Naruto tenía parqui son por todo el cuerpo, de lo intranquilo que estaba, se estaba abrochándose el chaleco y a la vez poniéndose los pantalones, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio que empujó sin querer a Hinata al suelo, tirándola de cara.Naruto se dió cuenta y fue a ayudar a Hinata poniéndose de rodillas al lado suya, pero fue en ese momento que…

- ¡Hinata, se puede saber que…! 

Kiba y Shino estaban a punto de doblar la esquina donde se encontraban los 2.Naruto no supo que hacer, pero en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza una idea…

- ¡Hinata! ¿¿Por qué te has desmayado??

- ¿Eh? Pero si esta también Naruto…

- ... Vaya parece que con Hinata también la has reconocido al instante…

Naruto había tenido una gran idea,ya que Hinata estaba medio desmayada por el susto y por haber cortado en el mejor momento que estaban Naruto y ella;aprovechó el momento.Hinata siguió el juego de Naruto y se hacía pasar como si se hubiera desmayado una de las miles de veces con el.Naruto como esta de espaldas a Kiba y Shino,delicadamente y sigilosamente abrocho el chaleco de Hinata para que no se dieran cuenta de nada.Naruto para hacerse el tonto,se dió la vuelta y se levantó, viendo a los otros 2 miembros del equipo de Hinata más de cerca.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si estabaís aquí! No me había dado cuenta.Es que no se por qué Hinata se ha desmayado hace un segundo…ja, ja, ja

Naruto puso su típica pose del brazo en el cuello atrás y riéndose para que no se diese cuenta del engaño. Kiba no entendió nada de la situación, y Shino seguía tan callado como siempre.

- … Naruto… 

- ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo Shino?

- …Tienes la cremallera del pantalón abierta…y…se te nota "eso"… 

- … o///o U

- … 0 

- … OOUU 

FIN


	2. Nuevo Ingrediente

I NEED PORN NARUHINA COLECCTION

Capítulo 02

"Nuevo Ingrediente"

Era verano, una tarde calurosa, un calor asquerosamente pegajoso…nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata, que habían estado entrenando juntos durante casi todo el día, venían de vuelta en el lugar de entrenamiento.

- Ufff, que cansado estoy…hoy si que hace calor…-Dijo Naruto dándose aire.

- La verdad, es que tienes razon, Naruto-kun…

Los 2 venían con sus chalecos remangados en su cinturas, mostrando que llevaban una camiseta de rejillas cada uno, mientras que la de Naruto era de manga cortas, Hinata era sin mangas con el cuello más abierto.Una vez que han llegado a Konoha, Naruto tuvo una idea.

- ¡Eh, Hinata! ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer Ramen ahora? Hoy me dijo el viejo que había un Ramen especial nuevo -

- Pero, el Ramen no estará demasiado caliente?

- ¡No te preocupes! Ahora el viejo esta haciendo en verano el Ramen frío, sino…seriamos masoquistas si tomáramos el Ramen caliente, ja, ja, ja!

Dijo riendo con su típica pose de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, una vez dicho esto, llegaron al mejor establecimiento de Ramen y favorito por el mayor comilón de todos los tiempos: Ichiraku Ramen.

- ¡¡Hola viejo!!

- ¡Hola, Naruto! ¿Que tal el día?

- Ufff, agotado… ¿es mi imaginación u hoy es el día más caluroso?

- Ja, ja, ja, como siempre tan gracioso.Ya te repondrás la energía con el nuevo Ramen que he hecho.

-¡Que bien! ¡Tengo ganas de probarlo!

El hombre mira a ver como se sienta Naruto en el mismo taburete de siempre, se da cuenta de que Hinata también apareció por la tienda y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-Por lo que veo…vas a invitar a tu novia, ¿eh? – Con cara de pillin

Naruto y Hinata se pusieron rojos como el tomate y miraron en distintos lugares. Ya que el había vuelto de su ultima misión del rescate de Sasuke y hacia tiempo que no veía a su amiga Hinata y solo por decir eso, ya se ponía rojo como si fuera su gran amor de su vida, aunque eso…se le notaba bastante.Y ella jugaba con sus dedos como lo hacía siempre y mirando hacia el suelo

- Viejo! No es lo que piensas, es que…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Si es solo una broma, Naruto.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Ya está el plato! – Dijo uno de los nuevos ayudantes

- Bien – Coge el bol de Ramen – ¡Ya está aquí el Ramen!

- ¡¡Estupendo!! - Naruto con el ansia de comer y con babas, se notaba que tenía hambre.

- Espera Naruto, primero las damas – Dijo dándole el bol a Hinata y aparta a Naruto para que cayera babas en el Ramen.Naruto se deprimió.

- Jo…con el hambre que tengo ahora…

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, todo esto no podré comérmelo yo, así que…cuando no pueda, te doy el resto…

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que gran amiga eres Hinata! – Naruto emocionado.

Hinata coge los palillos y empieza a comer ,mientras que Naruto esperaba a que su Ramen estuviera ya listo.Pero de repente,Hinata al levantar los palillos se encontró algo que le hizo que la retrocediera un poco.

- Esto es…

- Se me olvido deciros el ingrediente nuevo…¡¡son trozos pequeños de Salchichas!!

Pero Hinata no le asustaba eso, de hecho es que había cogido era una salchicha, pero no una salchicha normal y corriente…tenia que ser una salchicha entera.

- ¡Ahí va! Tienes una salchicha entera en el bol…estos ayudantes ya no cortan bien como antes…ven que te lo voy a quitar – Dice el señor que va a por unos palillos a quitárselo de Hinata

- No…no pasa nada…ya me lo tomare yo…- Dijo Hinata y empezó a comer.

Esto hizo que Naruto girara su cabeza y ver como Hinata se estaba comiendo la salchicha, pero claro lo hacia sigilosamente y que no se diera cuenta nadie.Esto hizo que Naruto se pusiera un poco rojo, no sabia porque tenia ganas de ver a Hinata comer la salchicha pero, sus hormonas se lo pedía, su cuerpo ardía un poco y su cosa se alegraba. Ella poco a poco mordía la cosa alargada y gorda que encontró en el Ramen lentamente, deliciosamente y apetitosamente. El se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y mas rojo, miró al suelo y sus manos estaban en sus piernas en forma de puño.No podía seguir viéndolo, pero quería verlo, pero mas bien quería que le hiciera otra cosa.Naruto ya no sabia que pensar sobre de Hinata,que su cerebro le hizo una mala jugarreta…

…

"…Si no quieres hacerlo…no te sientas obligada…"

"…Yo quiero hacerlo…Naruto-kun…"

"…Esta bien…todo tuyo…"

…

…

"… ¿Así es como esta…cuando me vez…?"

"…Es que no puedo evitarlo…"

…

…

"…Es tan grande…y tan…"

"… ¿Gorda…?"

"…Eh, quiero decir…especial…"

- ¿¿¡¡Porque estoy pensando en eso!!?? – Naruto hablando para si mismo, intentaba no pensar en eso, pero su mente guarra quería que lo hiciera.- Maldita sea… ¿y porque a Hinata? Ella no me haría eso y…¡¡JODER!! ¡¡Estoy hablando como si fuera mi novia!!

…

"…Ahhhh…"

"… ¿Eh? ¿Te he hecho daño?..."

"…No…no…es que…me gusta…"

"…Ya veo…entonces…lo haré mas rapido, Naruto-kun…"

"…Si…mas rápido…"

…

El se podía cada vez mas nervioso y se tapo la cara completamente para que no se le viera que esta rojo por sus sueños eróticos con Hinata.Intento ver si Hinata ya había terminado de comer…pero solo ha dado el primer bocado…

-Venga Hinata…¡¡termina ya, por favor!!! – Pensando y enviándolo por telepatía al cerebro de Hinata.

…

"…Si…si…"

"…"

"…Ah…no aguanto mas…"

"…Aguanta un poco mas…"

"…Eso intento…"

…

Naruto se miro a si mismo, vamos que estaba viendo lo que tiene debajo de los pantalones, se había emocionado rápidamente…

- ¿Porque…? …Madita sea… ¿porque tengo que ser tan salido…? – Se arrepentía Naruto a si mismo y se dio cuenta de algo. – Y ahora como me levante…¡¡se va a notar bastante!! ¿¡Porque la tengo que tener grande!?

- Ay…se me cayó…- Dijo Hinata al ver que se le cayó lo que le quedaba de la salchicha

- ¡¡Bien!! ¡Si se le ha caído al suelo entonces habrá terminado y así podré tranquilizarme y así no habrá pasado nada! – Se decía a si mismo de nuevo alegrando de que su problema hormonal se iba a acabar. Así que Naruto giro su cabeza para ver a Hinata pero…algo fallaba en la escena…la salchicha ya no estaba en los palillos, pero en el suelo tampoco, más bien estaba…entre 2 bolas grandes…si…entre los pechos de Hinata.Esto hizo que Naruto se le saliera humo por las orejas y mas rojo aún, volver a dar la espalda a Hinata y rascándose la pierna de no poder aguantar mas…

- Primero ver que se come algo largo y gordo que se parece a una polla…y ahora esa cosa alargada esta entre sus tetas…joder…hoy no es mi día…-Lamentándose asquerosamente.

…

"…Hinata…no tienes que usar tus pechos para…"

"…Lo hago para que…te pueda satisfacer, Naruto-kun…"

"…Hinata…ahhhh…"

"…"

"…Ahhh…no puedo aguantar mas…"

…

…

"…Mmmmm…eh…"

"… ¡Ah!… ¿Estas bien?..."

"…Mmmm…si…estoy bien…que pegajoso…"

"…Lo siento mucho es que…al verte…que me hagas esto…yo…"

"…No te preocupes Naruto-kun…además…estaba…rica…"

"...Hinata-chan…"

…

- ¡¡¡Ya esta el segundo plato de Ramen!!! – Grito el segundo de los ayudantes mientras que le ponía el bol a Naruto.Al ver que ya tenia su comida lista, tuvo una idea.

- ¡¡Perfecto!! ¡¡Si me lo hecho sin querer en el pantalón, podré irme y cambiarme y después podré relajarme al fin!! Que buena idea has tenido Naruto, ¡eres un genio! – Alabándose a mi mismo de nuevo y hace como si diera al bol y cayera sin querer todo lo que había dentro.

- ¿¿¿Pero tu eres tonto o que??? ¡¡¡Naruto aun no lo pruebes!!!

Pero era demasiado tarde,Naruto ya había hecho su plan de "como dejar caer todo lo que hay en el bol al suelo sin que se diera cuenta que ha sido intencionado para descargarse de un sueño porno" ; su plan ya había salido perfecto, el bol estaba cayendo por fin hacia sus pantalones con todo dentro incluido y…

- …¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Naruto pego el mayor grito de su vida y cayo desmayado bruscamente apoyando su cabeza en la barra del puesto y dejando caer el bol al suelo rompiéndose.

- Eso debe doler…- Dijo uno de los ayudantes al ver la situación.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Lo siento mucho Naruto!! - Contesto el otro intentado que le perdonara.

- ¿¿Naruto-kun, esta bien?? ¿¿Que ha pasado?? – Hinata se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba desmayado y se levanto y fue a ver como estaba.

Ya no pudo mas ,este día era el día desgraciado para el.Todo sus esfuerzos para que su mejor amiga llamada polla pudiera dejarle tranquilo junto a Hinata sin que se imaginara que ella le hiciera lo que el quisiera, han sido en vano.Sus ojos daban vueltas, sus mejillas estaban demasiadas rojas como la sangre y lo mejor de todo,es que después del numerito, ya se había tranquilizado su amiga.El señor había dado una ostia al ayudante que le había servido a Naruto por haber servido el Ramen a su mejor cliente.

- ¿¿¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Como puedes servirle Ramen caliente con el calor que hace!!!???

FIN


	3. Nada,uno,¿dos?

Capitulo 2

"Nada, uno…¿¿¡¡dos!!??"

Nos encontramos ahora en el cuarto de Naruto,en él se encuentra sentada y tapada por las sabanas de la cama,Hinata.Se encontraba preocupada,sus manos estaban agarrando por debajo de sus piernas.Se dio cuenta de que Naruto se encontrada muy raro últimamente…en la cama (mas bien cuando 2 personas rozan sus cuerpos desnudos al mismo tiempo muestran su amor).Realmente todo iba bien a los 2,pero recordaba en lo que le habían dicho sus amigas del raro comportamiento que tenia Naruto en esos momentos…

_-¡Eso es que quiere que se la chupes! – Contesto bordemente Ino._

_-¿¡Qué!? – Hinata sorprendida_

_-Dios que vocabulario…Tampoco había que decirlo de esa manera – Dijo Tenten._

_-Hay que ser claras con estos temas, je._

_-Yo…no creo que este preparada para eso…_

_-Imagínate que estas tomando un helado_

_-Yo ya estoy acostumbrada con Shikamaru, es pan comido – Temari demostrando que ya ha hecho todo con el._

_-¿¡Y habéis hecho el 69!?_

_-Aun no le he hecho nada a Sasuke-kun, pero el a mi…- Sakura roja por decir que en vez de ella de rodillas y abajo, era Sasuke._

_-Que suerte tienes Sakura…- Respondió Tenten con envidia._

_-El caso es que, sí estáis en plena fanea, está muy callado, aún no te la ha metido y se va "supuestamente" diciendo que tiene que ir al baño, prepárate para lo peor…_

_-Eh…¿y hay solución a esto?_

_-…Suerte, Hinata_

Con solo recordar lo que les dijo, se deprimía aun más.No sabía cómo decirle a Naruto que no quiere chupársela, pero por otro lado si se niega, puede ocurrir desgracias como por ejemplo que sería la ultima vez que se verían o peor aún, le obligaría a hacer y sería lo único que le tendría que hacer cuando sus cuerpos se frotan mutuamente.Esta conclusión le hizo que se imaginara la situación que le podría esperar en unos minutos…

"…_Venga…que no te va a morder…"_

"…Pero…yo no…" 

"…_No me hagas enfadar Hinata…"_

"…_Naruto-kun…yo…"_

"…_No me pongas esa cara…que me pones cachondo perdido…"_

"…_Eh…se ha levan…tado…"_

"…_No me dejas elección…"_

"…_¡¡¡Ahhh!!!"_

"…_¿Vez? No hace ningún daño…"_

"…_Mmmm…mi cabe…za…"_

"…_Hazme disfrutar…Hinata-chan…"_

"…"

"…_Ah….ah…"_

…

"…_Ahhhh…no puedo…mas…"_

"…_Eh…Naruto-kun…"_

"…_¿Está…rica?"_

"…_Si…un poco…"_

"…_Así me gusta…¿quieres un poco mas…?"_

"…_Sabes que si…Naruto-kun…"_

"…_Je…sabía que en el fondo…te gustaría…"_

Se tapó totalmente con la manta y se metió dentro de la cama en forma de feto.Su cuerpo estaba rojo como la sangre y más en su cara que pareció que estaba en un horno;y lo más gracioso de todo,es que le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz un poco.Se dio cuenta de ello y se levanto rápidamente de la cama, haciendo que las sábanas rozaban su cuerpo desnudo y se deslizaba hacia abajo, mostrando como Dios la había traído al mundo.Se tapó la boca y pensó que a lo mejor lo que le estaba pasando es que no quería admitir que le gustaría mucho dar placer a Naruto de esa manera o que sólo el hecho de ver a Naruto cachondo delante suya.Pero de repente,escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando, al instante se quitó la sangre que tenía en su nariz y se tapó un poco con la manta.Venia Naruto del pasillo mostrando su torso desnudo con los pantalones del butanero casi caídos a punto de ver su cosa maravillosa.Bostezó y se estiró un poco los brazos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó cómodamente dando la espalda a Hinata.

-Ahh…ya me encuentro mejor…ahora…podemos seguir por donde lo dejamos antes, Hinata…-Con voz sexy y pillin dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-Eh, si…claro Naruto-kun – Disimulando su nerviosismo

- Pero antes, me la voy a sacar…

Su mano se dirigió al pantalón, Hinata se sonrojó aún más y giró su cabeza dándole la espalda sin ver a lo que le esperaba.Intento ver algo, pero Naruto dijo en ese instante…

- Mmmm…que rica está…

Hinata se descompuso por el comentario que dijo y empezó a respirar muy fuerte y rapido.Hinata se empezó a sentir muy mal y se arrepiente de no haberle complacido a Naruto de antes y hasta concluyó que el estaba tan desesperado que tenía que chupársela por el mismo para sentirse mejor.No sabia si eso era ser un hemafrodita, o un ninfa o como se llame a esas personas que le gustan a sí mismo y lo hacen ellos mismos.Pero otro comentario mató a Hinata…

- Y ahora, sacaré la otra…

La palabra "otra" le resonó en su mente constantemente e intesamente.Se cubrió las orejas para que no escuchara nada más.No quería pensar que Naruto se puso "otra" para que ella hiciera lo mismo que el estaba haciendo ahora con la "otra" cosa, ni imaginárselo.Ya no sabia que hacer, ni hacerle a Naruto.Así que no pudo aguantar más, rezó para que no le pasara nada, se giró con los ojos cerrados se dirigió a Naruto.

-Na…Naruto-kun…yo también…¡quiero un poco!

-Ah! Vale…aquí lo tienes…

Hinata se puso rígida y se acerco un poco más para probar esa maravilla que tienen los hombres entre las piernas y que con su semilla junto a la flor de ellas, en 9 meses la pequeña cigüeña traiga la nueva vida…

-…¿Hinata? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No la coges?

-….Ya estoy…lista…Naruto-kun…

-Pero…si no estas cogiendo la banana…

-…¿Ba…na…na…?

Abrió los ojos despacio y vió que Naruto le estaba dando la supuesta banana a Hinata que ésta le había pedido, extendiendo su brazo, mientras que con su otra mano tenía otra banana, la cual ya estaba mordida por la mitad.

- Ah, esto…me dijeron que sí tomaba una banana antes del acto pues que se disfrutaba mas en eso y tener mas placer y…ya sabes…-Se puso colorado y jugo con los dedos. – Por eso…me iba al cuarto de baño antes de hacerlo, es que…me daba vergüenza decirte que…era muy malo en ponerte a 100 en esto y…

-………..

-…¿Hinata…?

-……….

-…¿Me estas….escuchando…?

Por primera vez en la vida de Hinata, pudo desmayarse de la felicidad y tranquilamente sin ninguna complicación.

FIN


	4. Declaracion

I NEED PORN NARUHINA COLECCTION

Capítulo 03

"Declaración"

- Yo...¡¡¡te quiero, Naruto-kun!!!

"BRUUUUUUUM"

Un trueno tronó en la declaración de Hinata hacía Naruto y el ruido aparecioapareció y desapareciodesapareció en un segundo.Le tenia cogido del chaleco por la espalda mientras que Naruto se quedo paralizado.Ella le seguiaseguía sosteniendo y miro abajo como si hubiera hecho lo peor en su vida.Se arrepentiaarrepentía a si misma de haberse declarado;y ahora esta pensando que Naruto la va a dejar sola en el bosque con la tormenta y la rechaze.Ella no podía aguantar mas esta situación e intento decir algo, pero sus boca no se movía, tenia miedo, estaba paralizada.

- … Naru…to…

Pero Naruto se giró, se acerco a Hinata rápidamente y la cogió por la cintura para que se pegara a el y cuando ya estaban juntos y mirándose como si fuera lo único que tenían en frente, Naruto levanto la cabeza de Hinata con su mano libre y le dio su primer beso de amor.Era calido y suave, no era un pico pero tampoco era un morreo, simplemente, un simple beso, esto hizo que Hinata cerrara sus ojos lentamente y disfrutara de este momento que tanto había esperado por muchos años.

Unos lentos segundos después, sus labios se separaron dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia.Naruto quería decir algo.

- Yo también…te quiero…

A Hinata le entro un gran cosquilleo al escuchar esas palabras que tanto había deseado que se lo dijera su amor.

- Hinata…he esperado tanto tiempo para este momento…para que me lo dijeras…

- ¿Tu ya lo sabias…? ¿Quién te ha…?

- Nadie me lo dijo…bueno…si, me lo dijo mi corazón…

- ¿Tu corazón?

- Tenia la sensación de que alguien iba detrás mía desde que me olvide de Sakura-chan, y cuando me di cuenta que eras tu…mi corazón se guió hacía ti.Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, hasta tal punto que…no podía sacar un tema cuando estaba a tu lado…y confesar mis sentimientos…

Hinata comprendió ese sentimiento, era lo que ella le había pasado en todo este tiempo con Naruto.Nunca se había imaginado que el amor de su vida también le ocurría a el, y que al final, él acabó enamorándose de ella.

- Hinata…solo estamos tu y yo…hagamos que este día, sea…nuestro día…

Y otra vez le dio un beso, su segundo beso para Hinata y para Naruto…seria el tercero que da en toda su vida (recordar el beso entre Naruto y Sasuke en la 1º temporada).Pero este beso, era distinto al anterior, era mas intenso, más apasionado, más sensual.Naruto controlaba ese momento,y Hinata se estaba dejando que le hiciera lo que el quisiera.Ella ya estaba feliz,Naruto la amaba y solo se conformaba con eso.Ella le abrazo por la espalda para que no se separara de el,de ese momento, de ese lugar, ni de nadie.Naruto como respuesta al abrazo, empezó a recorrer con besos el cuello de la chica haciendo que disfrute mas del momento.Ella le acaricio el pelo del rubiales como signo de que siguiera , de que no parara, de que la hiciera que gozara de amor y de placer ese dia.Poco a poco,los dos muchachos se fueron bajando poco a poco hasta que estuvieron de rodillas a la misma altura los dos, para que no tuvieran problemas a la hora de su momento glorioso.

"BRUUUUUUUM"

Solo se podía escuchar todavía los truenos del cielo, de que iba a llover en cualquier momento, pero para los dos tortolitos no les importaba para nada si iba a llover o no, ellos iban a su bola.Hinata poco a poco le desabrocho el chaleco de Naruto y metió sus manos dentro, ya que sus frágiles manos estaban heladas a causa del tiempo.La calida piel de Naruto no estaba fría, más bien estaba templada, e hizo que su temperatura corporal de las manos, fueran iguales a las de Naruto.Por el contrario,Naruto dejo de besar a Hinata y directamente le metió mano por debajo del chaleco con una mano y con la otra le quitaba el chaleco, mostrando el cuerpo tan bonito y esbelto que tenia la chica, un cuerpo 10,un cuerpo donde Naruto no podía parar de fijarse en sus pechos.Esos pechos tan especiales que tenia ganas de tocarlos, de manosearlos,y de sobarlos si ella se dejaba.Y como sorpresa para Naruto,ella se quito el chaleco dejándolo caer al suelo,y levanto la camiseta un poco, mostrando esos pechos que tanto miraba a Naruto.Ella le miro y le respondió con la mirrada que podía hacer con ellos los que quisiera, que ella no iba a detenerle.Sin mas rodeos, fue directamente a coger sus adorables pechos masajeándolos en la misma dirección, haciendo que Hinata disfrutara y apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto sin mostrarle su cara roja de placer que tenia.Un rato mas tarde, siguió con los pechos, pero esta vez con una mano masajeaba,y la otra la tenia en la espalda de Hinata y su cabeza se acerco al otro pecho que quedaba solo , para saborearlo como si fuera un bebe recién nacido que tenia hambre y necesitaba la leche de su madre.Hinata empezó a gemir fuertemente,eso hizo que Naruto continuara mas rapidamente.Ella para no quedarse quieta gozando sola, dirigió sus manos a los pantalones de Naruto quitándole el botón del pantalón.Este paro en seco y miro a Hinata,como preguntándole si estaba preparada en hacerlo con el,de perder su virginidad con el y dar su vida por él, ella le contesto con un morreo largo.Captando su idea,Naruto sonrió para si mismo, empujó a Hinata para que cayera boca arriba y Naruto se puso encima suya,sentado.Se empezó a quitar el chaleco que ya de antes le había desabrochado su chica y su camiseta negra con una espiral roja en la parte delantera de la camiseta tirándola como ya algo inservible para el.Se miraron mutuamente los dos, estaban preparados,preparados para la ocacion,la oportunidad de ser uno solo, con sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose mutuamente y dándose placer con amor y cariño como lo hacen los novios, aunque eso aun no esta determinado, solo se han declarado y ni siquiera han decidido salir o no, pero eso no importa mucho en la situación que se encontraban los dos.Asi que sin mas vueltas,Naruto se acerco a Hinata para seguir con el juego que lo había dejado antes con los pechos mientras que ella le abrazaba y le susurraba que continuara con el labor que le estaba haciendo.Una de las manos de Naruto fue bajando poco a poco acariciando el abdomen y llegar a los pantalones de ella, pero en vez de quitarselo,metio la mano dentro de ellos…

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUUM"

Otro rayo cayo del cielo y mas fuerte que los demas, y eso trajo consigo durante no se sabe cuanto tiempo, unos millones de gotas prodecentes de las negras y temidas nubes del cielo que querían llorar y llegar al suelo rapidamente.Todo esto hizo, que tanto Naruto y Hinata pararan de hacer sus cositas y se mojaran completamente a causa de la lluvia.

Naruto puso cara de deprimido total, le había fastidiado el momento, su momento romántico con Hinata.Ella le miraba como estaba,y para que no se pusiera mas triste, le abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro como diciéndole que no se preocupara,aunque mas bien por otra causa,lo hacia porque no quería mojarse de la lluvia y usaba a Naruto como paraguas ya que Naruto estaba encima de ella y de manta ya que empezó a tener frio.Este,miro a Hinata e hizo lo mismo que ella, le abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron asi,y por dentro lloraba de pena porque había estaba esperando tanto tiempo este momento ,de declararse de una vez y hacerlo con ella, le daba igual donde fuera, mientras que nadie le molestase ni nada…hasta esta vez se había traído un condón de la marca del bar donde junto con Jiraiya buscaban información sobre lo que necesitaba este en sus libros Ichi Ichi.En ese momento, del bolsillo del pantalón de Naruto,se le cayo la protección que tenia para que no fuera padre en 9 meses.Hinata se dio cuenta y miro el paquete y luego a Naruto.Este giro su cabeza hacia la dirección contraria colorado para que no le mirara, sentía vergüenza ,mas que cuando se declaro hace un rato.Y ella empezó a reír como lo hacia siempre cuando Naruto había equivocado en algo.El la miro y le sonrió vergonzosamente pero felizmente porque ver la sonrisa de Hinata que le hacia latir mas su corazón y estar aun mas vivo junto a ella.

Como conclusión, al día siguiente, no llovió pero eso hizo que tanto Naruto como Hinata cogieran un constipado y tuvieron que reposar en cama durante un par de días a pesar del buen día que hacía…

FIN


	5. Ocasión después de tanto tiempo

I NEED PORN NARUHINA COLECCTIONS

Capítulo 5

"Ocasión después de tanto tiempo"

El sol acaba de esconderse entre las lejanas montañas que se veían por el cielo rosado que se va convirtiendo poco a poco en azul oscuro para que la luna aparezca y haga su trabajo.En una parte de Konoha,más concretamente en las mansiones del Clan Hyuuga.En una de las terrazas,se encontraba sentado apoyando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo mirando el vacío, el jardín mas concretamente;un chico rubio con ojos azules con marcas de gato en sus mejillas llamado Uzumaki Naruto,estaba cansado, cansado de la fiesta que había dado la familia de su novia.Habia sido muy larga para él, aunque en realidad,empezo al mediodía y se aburría bastante ya que la mayoría de los invitados eran familiares y no tenían conexión ninguna, salvo con Neji,Hanabi y el padre de su chica,que al menos pudo hablar con ellos.Y el estaba allí ya que era el prometido de Hinata,y entre los 2 en la fiesta comentaron su compromiso de bodas, le había pedido a Hinata que se casara con el hace días atrás acompañado de un anillo que le había regalado y como no, ella acepto su petición.El estaba allí porque se iba a quedarse por la noche por la fiesta.Se tumbo poniendo sus manos en su cuello como siempre lo hacía, ya que era su típica pose de toda la vida.Ahora mismo , llevaba puesto un traje negro que un desconocido pensaría que va de un shinigami,salvo que este traje es especial, al final de la capa,tenía los filos cortados en triángulos mal lineados (como si los hubiera arrancado un perro),y mostraba bastante el torso desnudo de Naruto y por los filos de las mangas y del cuello llevaba una línea blanca (como si fuera la parte de arriba del traje de Sasuke en Shippuuden).Aun estaba esperando a que Hinata saliera del baño, para poder estar con ella a solas y aun seguía mirando por la puerta de debería entrar, tanto se quedo asi,que se quedo dormido totalmente…

- Eh, despierta…Naruto-kun…

- …Mmmmm…¿Hina…ta?

Naruto,al escuchar la voz de Hinata se empezó a despertar y abrir los ojos,y lo que primero que vio,es a Hinata a su lado y cerca, tan cerca que veía que llevaba una bata blanca totalmente y su pelo estaba mojado y secándoselo con una toalla;y por ultimo, la bata le quedaba un poco corta y al tamaño de sus senos que tenia, se mostraba un poco de carne en la parte de arriba.Tanto que es asi,que Naruto se despertó rápidamente y no le quito ojo de encima a cierta nota casi visible que mostraba Hinata.Esta por su parte,se dio cuenta y se puso colorada un poco.

- Naruto-kun…siempre igual – Se tapaba bien para que no se le notara nada ,este miro para otro lado rascándose la cabeza y rojo por haber sido descubierto – No vas a cambiar nunca… - Empezó a reírse como ya acostumbrada en estas situaciones

- Esto…es que no puedo evitarlo…- Jugaba con los dedos como lo hacia Hinata hace años

Ella con una sonrisa le abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Por fin ya estamos solos…

- ¿So…los? ¿Tu y yo…? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- Si, mi padre,Neji-niisama y mi hermana se han ido y solo están los criados…pero les dije que tuvieran hoy día libre…así que vamos a estar solos en mi casa toda la noche.

Para eso,Naruto era como estar en el paraíso,llevaba semanas, meses e incluso años esperando a que estuvieran solos, tranquilos y un largo periodo por la noche para pasar su noche de amor juntos sin que nadie les moleste, porque de las veces que lo han intentado hacer por la noche pasaban 2 cosas : o solo podían hacerlo en 5 minutos o algo/alguien les interrumpía por "casualidad"…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Naruto ilusionado,cogio de las manos a Hinata con felicidad – Que guay!! Por fin una noche solos tu yo como los viejos tiempos y…!

- ¡Para ya,Naruto-kun! – Le tapa la boca – Que aun no se han ido los criados…además…parece que solo te interesa eso…- Mientras bajaba la mano que tapaba la boca de Naruto

- ¿Eh? Hinata,no es lo que piensas, de verdad.Solo es que…las ultimas veces que lo hacíamos por la noche, que casualidad que la gente nos interrumpía…sin querer…- Esto ultimo lo dijo con pocas ganas, ya estaba cansado de que les interrumpiera siempre en sus momentos de amor.

- También es verdad, pero aun así…- Podía cara triste Hinata y miraba para otro lado.

- Esto…si quieres…hoy no hacemos nada,¡¿si!? Solo dormiremos juntos y si quieres…¡hoy seré tu esclavo! ¡Haré lo que sea por ti hoy! – Naruto un poco nervioso y exaltado y agitando sus brazos.

- Ja,ja,ja…Naruto-kun,solo estaba bromeando, no lo decía en serio…yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy… - En ese instante se acerco a Naruto mostrando de nuevo "sin querer" un poco de su pechonalidad,este paro en seco y le sangro la nariz un poco - ¡Y ten cuidado con la ropa! Que ya es un poco vieja y es de mis antepasados…

- ¿Ehhh? La…la…¿ropa? – Volvió al mundo real en un segundo - Pero si esto parece un cosplay mas bien…

- A mi también me lo parece...- Miro hacia la pared y uso el Byakugan para comprobar si todos los criados se habían ido y efectivamente,se habían ido todos – Ya se han ido los criados, ahora ya pode…

No pudo seguir con la frase,Naruto se abalanzo a Hinata haciendo que cayeran al suelo, él estando encima de ella y cogiéndola por los brazos.Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y Naruto acerco su cabeza con la de ella para dar el beso del comienzo de su nido de amor, pero a falta de unos milímetros,Naruto se dirigió mas abajo ,mas abajo y mas abajo del cuerpo de Hinata y se paso por los pechos ,y eso que Naruto es lo primero que juega con ella, hasta llegar a otra zona del cuerpo ,que tuvo que separar las piernas y apartar un poco de la ropa que usaba.Y cuando ya tenia camino libre, empezó a saborear deliciosamente ese oscuro lugar que solo lo tienen las chicas y jugar con sus dedos.Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, porque esperaba que le iba a besar, no juguetear por su zona genital.Entre que tenia el pelo mojado aun, hacía mucho calor ese día y del placer que sentía en esos momentos, que puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto para que siguiera y ella se retorcía de placer como respuesta de la acción que estaba haciendo Naruto,pues el seguía con lo suyo, ya que estaba gozando de probar el "alma" que tenia dentro Hinata,y no era la primera vez que lo hacia…

"…Parece que…llevabas tiempo guardándolo todo ahí dentro…Hinata-chan…"

Dejo ya de jugar con la lengua y uso ahora los dedos moviéndolos de un lado para otro,y con la otra mano cogio una de las piernas de Hinata para poder introducir mejor sus dedos , poco a poco se empezaba a salir un liquido blanco en la espesa oscuridad,Hinata dio un suave y tierno gemido como que ya habia disfrutado del momento, intentaba respirar lo mas lento que podía,y su corazón latía muy fuerte.Pero Naruto no se quedo sastifecho,dejo de jugar ahí abajo,y se fue mas arriba, mirando a los pechos de Hinata,ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Naruto,asi que se desabrocho su bata mostrando su cuerpo desnudo antes Naruto.A pesar de que ya llevaban relaciones sexuales los 2,Naruto no podía dejar caer un poco de sangre en su nariz al ver un cuerpo tan perfecto para el.Rapidamente sus manos posaron con los pechos y empezó a acariciarlos y masajearlos como siempre lo ha hecho…

"…Naruto-kun…sigue…"

"…No hace falta que me lo repitas…"

Un minuto después del masajeo,Naruto movió los brazos como si se estuviera calentando para un deporte y se escuchaba los crujidos de los huesos, miró la situación y vio que era el único de los 2 que aun no estaba desnudo,asi que empezó a quitarse con cuidado su "cosplay" y ya quitado y viendo su torso desnudo,se quito sus boxees al fin como le trajeron al mundo…Ya los 2 estaban desnudos,uno encima del otro, mirándose como lo hicieron al principio,y esta vez,Naruto no fue hacia abajo, sino que ya empezaron a besarse intensamente,Hinata le rodeo con sus brazos y Naruto le estaba dando besos por el cuello y sus brazos estaban apoyados al suelo, mientras que con cuidado, levantó un poco a Hinata del suelo y empezó a entrar dentro de ella.Hinata puso gesto de dolor al notar que ya estaba dentro,y el vaivén comenzo.Cada segundo que pasaba, el vaivén se hacia mas rápido y mas intenso,y los 2 suspiraban llenos de placer cada vez que salida y entraba de su cuerpo, aunque Hinata tenia apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto para que no le viera, él con solo mover sus ojos hacia donde estaba Hinata,podía ver que le gustaba,y el con una sonrisa para el mismo, siguió dando más…

Estaban sincronizados 100 x 100,los 2 tenían la misma temperatura y sus corazones latían a la vez,pero estaba llegando el momento en que el clímax iba a llegar para los 2…

"…Hinata-chan…no puedo aguantar mas…"

"…Ni yo tampoco…Naruto-kun…"

Ya habia llegado el momento,Hinata ya habia comenzado a tener un orgasmo y se estaba descargando ella cuando aun seguía dentro,y esto hizo que Naruto un poco alterado al escuchar su voz , puso a Hinata en el suelo casi tumbada y mientras, la saco al fin y se descargo a un lado de Hinata para que no se manchara y a la vez dio un grito de placer.El placer para los 2 les habia llegado por todo el cuerpo.Hinata abrazo con fuerza a Naruto,y este se desconcertó un poco…

"…Hacia tiempo que…no disfrutaba tanto…"

"…Si,no podía aguantar mas,Hinata-chan…"

"…Naruto-kun…quiero que esta noche…no la olvide…"

"…¿Por que dices eso?..."

Mientras hablaban,Naruto digamos que empujo un poco mas a Hinata para que se tumbara totalmente al suelo,y él, buscaba su mano y se entrelazo con ella dulcemente.Naruto la miraba esperando la respuesta.

"…Porque ahora…con lo de la boda…y los preparativos…hasta dentro de semanas o meses…no podremos vernos…"

"…Tu no te preocupes por eso…yo,Uzumaki Naruto,el 6º Hokage;haré que nos escapemos un día para estar en nuestros momentos,y si te dicen algo, yo me haré responsable de ello…"

Le lanzo una sonrisa a Hinata como siempre hacia que ella se ruborizo al momento como lo hizo hace 8 años en ese momento antes del Examen de Chunnin ,cuando le habia dicho que le gustaba las personas como ella en los troncos de entrenamiento,donde se hizo Gennin con su equipo o como también cuando se vieron la cara antes de hacer el primer examen Chunnin cuando apareció junto con Kiba y Shino.Ella como recompensa por lo que le ha dicho en ese instante, le dio un simple beso, pero era especial para Naruto,era ese beso que tanto le gustaba, que le hacia que estuviera mas enamorado de ella, de no olvidarse de ella jamás, por ser como es;y que tanto entusiasmo tenia de que se lo dará todo los dias.La miro y se le notaba que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, pero el estaba feliz.Ella también estaba feliz.Y para que no olvidaran este dia,ya que después de tantas noches sin poder disfrutar bien…prosiguieron a seguir sus momentos especiales que solo los enamorados saben como es y que gozan placidamente…

FIN


	6. Escondidos

I NEED PORN NARUHINA COLECCTION

Capitulo 6

Escondidos

Un buen día hacia en Konoha, el cielo estaba casi despejado salvo por algunas pequeñas y esponjosas nubes blanquecinas que cierto chico vago que le gusta mucho jugar al Go y fuma de vez en cuando seguro que estará disfrutando…pero esto no viene al cuento, nos encontramos cerca de la calle grande que comunicaba al sitio mas rico de la villa, más bien donde vive los ricos y millonarios. Y se ve que hay una gran revuelta, había una persecución 2 chicos, mas bien un chico y una chica. Mientras que el chico escupía fuego por la boca la pelirosa daba puños al suelo rompiéndolo y desquebrajándolo. Estaban casi desnudos pero tranquilos que no se ve nada del otro mundo. Los que eran perseguidos no se les veía de lejos solo sombras negras, aunque eso si, estaban cogidos de la mano y tomaron una calle que conducía a un parque con muchos arbustos y árboles, unos segundos mas tarde la otra pareja también cogieron esa calle y…sorpresa. No había nadie. Habían desaparecido del mapa. Era como si lo hubiera llevado el viento. Empezaron a jadear del cansancio y la chica se sentó al suelo quejándose de los que perseguía.

- Maldito Naruto…¡como se atreve a espiarnos! – Da un puñetazo al suelo

- No podía espiarnos en otro momento no…tenia que ser en "esos" momentos…

- Cuando le vea…le voy a dar la mayor ostia de su vida

- Ese desgraciado de mierda, encima apuntaba lo que hacíamos.

- Tarde o temprano saldrá de su escondite…pero no sabia que Hinata también…

-Lo que pasa es que la envidia le corroe y sabe que soy mejor que el en todo y hace esto para joderme…ese va a tener su pelea pronto – Sonríe maléficamente

- Oye, Sasuke-kun…¿seguimos…por donde lo hemos dejado antes?

- Mmmm…-la coge por la cintura y se la atrae para si mismo – Sabes que si…- Se queda unos segundos pensando - …Mierda, ese Naruto me ha pegado la frase.

Sakura se empezó a reír y se fueron del lugar a seguir con lo suyo. El lugar se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos hasta que en unos pequeños arbustos se movían rápidamente y eso que no hacia viento en ese instante. Y se asomo una cabeza como si fuera aun telescopio de un yunque, era Naruto que seria asegurar que Sakura y Sasuke se habían ido del lugar. Una vez comprobado todo, volvió a meterse dentro del arbusto y se sentó junto al lado de Hinata. Los 2 estaban muy cansados de la mataron que habían hecho para que Sakura y Sasuke no les pillara…

- Fiiiuuu…menos mal que no me han cogido…seria hombre muerto.

- Naruto-kun…¿que se supone que has hecho?

Naruto se saco del bolsillo de atrás, un pequeño cuaderno donde tenia apuntado una serie de frases y dibujos (mas bien eran garabatos) el cual se veía que lo que tenia escrito era el mini-kamasutra de tantas posturitas y frases que te hacían poner cachondo. Lo miro de reojo y suspiro al ver la poca información que había conseguido. Hinata se acerco para ver lo que tenia, se asusto un poco , se sonrojo levemente y miro a Naruto

- Naruto-kun…¿¿les has estado espiando??

- Solo-solo era para que Ero-sennin me pueda invitar a Ramen…como no tengo dinero últimamente…y me pidió que le hiciera este favor…aunque no me gustase – Naruto desvio la mirada.

- A mi no me importa invitarte al Ramen,Naruto-kun…

- Pero…¡¡los chicos son los que deben invitar a las chicas!!

Hinata se acerco a ese Naruto que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas delante suya con su camiseta negra con una espiral en medio, rejillas en los codos y sus pantalones de butanero, se metió en medio de esas piernas sentada de rodilla. Este se puso rojo al ver a Hinata tan cerca de el, y mas cerca se su mejor amiga.

- ¡Yo quiero invitarte! ¡No te pongas asi,Naruto-kun! A mi me hace ilusión… – Contesto Hinata una vez más, para que Naruto entienda lo que quería.

Naruto se quedo bocabierto , no quería decirle que no a su chica, a Hinata. Si ella quería invitarle a Ramen no tenia mas remedio por lo menos así no tendría que seguir haciendo el trabajo de "buscar información" a Jiraiya y no seria un muerto viviente. Entonces con una sonrisa le respondió:

- Esta bien, tu ganas Hinata-chan – Y le da un beso en los labios con cariño, pero…Hinata quería decir otra cosa mas, pero estaba muy roja, más que Naruto y le costaba decirlo. Era como si tuviera que volver a declararse a Naruto.

- Y también quiero…que…yo… - Una vez más, se acerco mas a Naruto, apoyó sus manos al suelo y solo le faltaban unos centímetros para rozarse con la amiga de Naruto y dijo las palabras mágicas:

- Yo quiero…¡¡¡quiero sentirla de nuevo dentro de mi, Naruto-kun!!!

Naruto no se lo creía, le estaba pidiendo que hiciera el amor aquí y ahora. Pensaba que Hinata no era de las que siempre daban el primer paso en estas cosas, pero se dio cuenta que a veces cuando uno se encuentra en un estado de su cuerpo que puede llegar a los extremos. Llevaban casi un mes sin hacerlo los 2,Naruto era siempre el que daba el primer paso en estas cosas, porque de los 2,era el mas salido. Pero este día es distinto. Su cabeza a dar vueltas y mas vueltas, y no saber que hacer, aun recuerda el momento en que estaba espiando a Sasuke y Sakura, mientras que lo veía, se imaginaba lo mismo pero el y Hinata.¿Será esa la causa por la que se trajo a Hinata cuando se la encontró por la calle mientras era perseguido? ¿Porque el también quería hacerlo con ella? No sabia aun la respuesta, lo que si se ha dado cuenta es que su mejor amiga, se había empezado a despertar y a notarse en sus pantalones. Miro un segundo ahí abajo, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ya cachondo y se empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente.

- ¡¡Eh,eh,eh!! ¡¡Hinata!! ¡A-a-aquí no! ¿Y si alguien nos ve? – Naruto tartamudeando. Hinata se paro justo cuando se empezaba a quitarse las rejillas, puso un dedo suyo en la boca de Naruto para que se calmara.

- No te preocupes… – Dijo dulcemente mientras que con su otra mano se dirigió a la parte de debajo de Naruto – Relájate…Naruto-kun, yo se que tu también…quieres hacerlo ahora… - seguidamente desabrochando el pantalón de Naruto y viéndose más grande a la mejor amiga de Naruto.

Naruto por fin halló la respuesta después del gesto que le estaba haciendo Hinata, y como solución le empezó a meter mano por debajo de su camiseta de rejillas pudiendo escuchar unos gemidos de Hinata al tocar sus suaves pechos. Ella le acariciaba el pelo mientras le pedía que continuara con la faena. Naruto cogió a Hinata por la cintura y se la puso encima de el sobre sus piernas quitándole poco a poco los pantalones y mostrando sus blancos muslos y sus ropa interior. Mientras que ella acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto, el torso robusto que tenia y con la otra mano, le metía mano ahí abajo para sacarla y ver como estaba de feliz. Y por ultimo, Naruto pudo quitarle la ropa interior con tranquilidad y poder darse cuenta de que ya se había descargado de antes un poco, esa zona ya estaba repleta del liquido que solo echan las chicas en estado de excitación, eso le hacia ponerse mas cachondo, miro a Hinata que tenia las mejillas rojas como un tomate y jadeaba un poco. Con la mirada quería saber si quería empezar ya y ella movió la cabeza de abajo a arriba como diciendo que quería que se la metiera ya. Una vez hecho ese gesto, Naruto abrió un poco las piernas a Hinata y poco a poco dirigió su amiguita dentro de Hinata lentamente mientras que ella gemía de placer. Un gesto de reflejo de Hinata, hizo que empujara a Naruto al suelo, dejándolo tumbado encima de ella. Habia conseguido que se hiciera daño en la cabeza

- ¡¡Auuu!! Eso ha dolido Hinata…

Hinata se rió y para calmarle el dolor, empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba y abajo sintiendo mas placer cuando subía y bajaba del pene de Naruto que cada vez se ponía mas dura y subía mas. Naruto cogió la cintura de Hinata para dirigirla en el compás del movimiento. Cada segundo que pasaba más excitados estaban y más rápido se movían. Pero llegaba un momento entre los gemidos de cada uno y el calor que tenían, ya no podían aguantar mas, ya llevaban un rato así, y la primera que iba a tener el orgasmo era Hinata.

- Naruto…kun…no voy…a…aguantar mas…

Y el placer que tenia todo el cuerpo lo había expulsado al fin con un gran gemido, y sin darse cuenta se había salido de los arbustos, solo se le veía la parte de arriba del cuerpo y como estaba tapada nadie creería que lo estaba haciendo con Naruto. Este por el contrario, aun seguía aguantando y se saco a su amiga de Hinata para poder descargarse en otro lugar para no manchar a Hinata. Ella seguía jadeando y mirando a Naruto, después de un mes sin hacerlo, ya estaba satisfecha tenia ganas de sentir placer junto a Naruto. Todo había salido como ella quería, pero…mientras estaba mirando a Naruto, sintió como si alguien había estado todo el tiempo. Miro por todo los sitios, y sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se había quedado blanca (mas blanca que sus ojos). Una vez que Naruto había descargado, vio la expresión de Hinata y se extrañó.

- Hinata, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué has visto arriba?

Naruto saco su cabeza de los arbustos para ver lo que veía Hinata, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un viejo amigo que estaba pintando alegremente en un rollo con su cara sonriente.

- Hola, Naruto-kun, que tal ha ido el… - Busca un papel que tenia en el bolsillo, lo leyó en un momento y volvió a guardar – "nidito de amor" ? – Pregunto Sai con su cara de siempre.

- ¡¡¡PUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Contesto Naruto al ver que Sai los había espiado.

Hinata ya no estaba blanca, se volvió ahora como un tomate y se escondió rápidamente a los arbustos de la vergüenza

- Veo que lo habéis pasado muy bien.

Naruto cabreado, se abrocho la cremallera de los pantalones, y se dirigió a donde estaba Sai.

- ¿Tu no tenias una cita con Ino?

- Solo he estado con ella, no lo malinterpretes.

- ¿Porqué no te vas con ella de nuevo?

- Necesitaba…- Mira de nuevo el papel - …descargarme.

- Búscate a otra pareja, puto.

- Si no estaba espiando, solo dibujando.

- Si, si…y yo voy y me lo creo…

- Como siempre supuse, la tienes muy pequeña, Naruto-kun, aunque te la he puesto grande en el dibujo.

- ¡¡Gilipollas!! ¡¡Te contradices!! ¡¡Y mi polla no es pequeña, es muy GRANDE!!

- Esto – le enseña el dibujo – Deberías hacer mas esta pose, seguro que a Hinata le gustara.

- ¿Qué? – Naruto se quedó extrañado por lo que dijo Sai.

Hinata se fue de los arbustos ya vestida, y se dirigió donde estaba Sai.

- Etto…hola Sai-kun…

- Hola,Hinata-chan.

- Etto…¿que estabas haciendo aquí?

- Estaba dibujando tranquilo, mientras he estado con Ino.

- ¿Has tenido una cita con Ino?

- No, solo he tenido un rollo con ella – Sonríe.

- Ah…– Con una gotita en la cabeza – Pero eso también es una cita.

- No, yo no he tenido una cita con la belleza, solo un rollo – Sai no entendía que rollo y cita era lo mismo.

- Entiendo, entiendo…¿y Naruto-kun?

Sai señaló donde estaba Naruto, que aun seguía mirando el dibujo, le temblaba las manos y le pregunto a Sai.

- Oye…Sai…

- Si,Naruto-kun?

- ¿Por cuánto…das por el…dibujo?

- ¿Qué? – Cambio de cara al fin

- ¿Naruto…-kun?

- ¿Qué por cuánto me lo das?

Se dio la vuelta y se vio que estaba sangrando por la nariz, ya que el dibujo porno que tenia de el y Hinata le había emocionado y gustado bastante. Sai se asusto por primera vez en su vida de Naruto y Hinata se puso roja como un tomate ver como salía en un dibujo porno con Naruto, aunque en el fondo…quería quedarse con el dibujo también.

FIN


	7. Perdidos en el mar

**I Need Porn NaruHina Colecction**

Capítulo 7

"Perdidos en el mar"

------

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata fueron a la blanca playa privada del Uchiha ya que Sasuke les invito durante una semana a su casa de playa donde iba todos los veranos con su familia.Una vez que llegaron dejando sus pertenencias y trajeron sus cosas de la playa afuera, pusieron 2 sombrillas y sus respectivas toallas que cada una se veía claramente de quien era. Los cuatros estaban de pie, mirando el mar, lo grande que era.

- Esto es mucho mejor que verlo desde tu casa Sasuke-dijo Naruto con la mano en la frente para que no le cegara los ojos.

- Si, si lo que tu digas. - Sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Es que no es lo mismo una playa pública con mucha gente amontonada que una desierta y privada. ¿Y qué haces mientras estar solo¿Hacer nudismo?

- ¡Deja las bromas Naruto! - Dijo Sakura pegando a Naruto. "Aunque, seguro que seria una gran vista para mis ojos" Se dijo Sakura a si misma con cara pervertida.

- Cuando estoy aquí, me recuerda a la playa privada de mi primo Neji...

-¿Tú también tienes una? - Pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

- Si, esta un poco mas adelante de la casa de tu hermano – Señalo Hinata con el dedo el lugar donde mas o menos se encontraba la casa de Neji.

- ¿¡Tú también Hinata¿Por qué todo el mundo es rico menos yo? - Dijo un entristecedor Naruto con envidia.

- Tú no te quedas atrás Naruto – Dijo Sakura lamentando también que ella tampoco tuviera una playa privada – Porque ellos dos son una de las familias mas ricas y prestigiadas de Ciudad Konoha. Entre que uno posee el cuartel de policía Uchiha y el otro el único instituto privado de aquí, el Instituto Konoha Private.

- ¡Si que sabes cosas, Sakura!

- Esto...Naruto tu deberías saberlo mas que yo, ya que tu has nacido aquí y yo solo llevo viviendo aquí desde los 13 años¡además como novio de Hinata deberías saberlo!

- Pe...pero...yo...-Dijo Naruto timidamente.

- Vamos, que no escuchas lo que te dicen la gente, baka. – Contestó Sasuke como si fuera Naruto y respondiendo a Sakura.

- ¡Puto¡Cállate! - Grito Naruto.

- No se de que te quejas, si solo digo la verdad…- Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

- ¡Ya me tienes harto hoy¡Te reto a un duelo! – Alzó su mano señalando a Sasuke.

-------------

Un rato después se veía a Sasuke y Sakura en una lancha pequeña blanca con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha.

- No se porque acepte al final…- Con una gotita en la cabeza, se quejaba Sasuke que estaba al mando de la lancha.

- Venga, no te pongas así Sasuke-kun, tampoco pasa nada que tengamos un poco de diversión

" ¡¡A ve si le derrotas y le hagas cerrar la puta boca!! - Se dijo a si misma su doble personalidad

Por otro lado estaban Naruto y Hinata en la otra lancha un poco más pequeña que la otra. Sólo cabían 2 personas en ella.

- ¿Naruto-kun, sabes manejarla?

- Eh, esto ya lo he visto en las películas¡seguro que es muy fácil conducir una lancha! – Dijo Naruto intentando disimular que nunca habia montado en una lancha en su vida.

Hinata se dio cuenta de ello y se acero a Naruto por detrás para abrazarlo.

- ¿Eh? Hinata…-Dijo Naruto con un poco de tartamudeo en su voz

- No te preocupes si no sabes…para mi, tu eres el mejor Naruto-kun.

Se la mirando a sus ojos sinceros. Ella siempre ha tenido algo que ninguna chica habia conocido que le hacia confiar mas en si mismo y era sus palabras, su presencia, su inocencia. Por eso, se habia enamorado de ella perdidamente y locamente.

- Gracias Hinata…-Le dio la vuelta para darle un dulce beso en sus labios.

- ¡Tú Naruto!

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

- Te comentare las reglas del juego. El primero que llegue a la meta antes de que se acabe el atardecer gana- EL perdedor será esclavo del ganador durante un mes¿ok?

- De acuerdo.

- Sabes cual es el recorrido¿no?

- No soy tan tonto, maldito Uchiha, ya me lo has explicado antes.

- Bien…pues la carrera comenzara dentro de uno…dos…y…- No le dio tiempo de decir el numero tres, ya que Naruto con el impulso y la adrenalina que tenia en su cuerpo había salido un segundo antes de que comenzara la carrera. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron perplejos al ver que Naruto conducía tan bien la lancha y se le veía cada vez mas lejos.

- ¡¡¡Desgraciado de mierda¡¡Ahora te vas a enterar!! – Al decir esto, prendió rápidamente a perseguir a Naruto.

- ¡Yuju! Estoy por delante de Sasuke! Si es que soy el mejor- Dijo Naruto feliz y euforico por estar en primer lugar de momento

- Naruto-kun, creo que te has ido un segundo antes de que…-Iba a caerse de la lancha y Naruto se pertacó de ello, la cogió por la cintura llevándosela hacia a el mismo y con la otra mano conducía la lancha.

- No te preocupes, aunque hubiera dicho el numero tres ya le habría adelantado – Dijo un Naruto seguro.

Hinata estaba tan cerca de el, se agarro de el para que no se retrocediera ni se cayera al suelo o peor aun al mar. Por un segundo Naruto miro a Hinata, la guapa que era, el buen cuerpo que tenia, esos pechos tan grandes que rozaban en su cuerpo moreno…

- ¡Ya están detrás nuestra!

- ¿Eh? – Giro para mirar y efectivamente, estaban Sasuke y Sakura detrás suyas.

- ¡Tramposo de mierda, te vas a enterar!

- ¡Joder! – Y acelero un poco mas de lo que hacia antes.

----------------

- Mierda…y mas mierda…

Naruto estaba desolado, sentado en un pequeño rincón de la lancha en forma de feto.

- Encima de haberme adelantado el condenado de Sasuke, nos hemos perdido…

Efectivamente, se habían desviado de la ruta de la carrera, ahora estaban dentro del mar, ni siquiera se vea la playa de donde venían.

- Mierda! Ahora tendré que llamarle Sasuke-sama en un mes… ¡qué asco de vida! – Se retorcía de dolor por el daño que iba a causar durante un mes su imagen.

Hinata se acerco a el y se sentó delante suya, mas bien se sentó encima suya y puso cara como si le fuera a regañarle. Naruto se quedo anonado al ver a Hinata tan cerca y mas en bikini mostrando un poco de carne que tenia y que le sobraba en una zona que a cualquier chico podía fijarse concretamente. Naruto se le notaba los colores en su rostro, de vez en cuando miraba a la cara de Hinata, otras hacia otro lado y otras a sus pechos. Hinata puso sus calidas manos en las mejillas del rubio y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Aunque pierdas, te hayas olvidado de coger un mapa y perderte en el mar, seguirás siendo Naruto-kun, el chico el cual estoy enamorada y esta en mi corazón.

Como dijimos con anterioridad, ella era demasiado especial para el, había hecho que toda la furia que tenia hace unos momentos había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Y mostró la sonrisa que siempre exhibía todos los días.

- Hinata, no se como lo haces pero me haces ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

Y le correspondió dándole un beso, pero no como el de Hinata, sino más profundo, mas largo y mas sensual, jugando con la lengua de la muchacha que ella seguía los pasos que Naruto. Se separaron unos segundos y se miraron con dulzura. Hinata se pego mas a Naruto para darle el mismo beso que le dio hace unos instantes Naruto a ella. El la abrazo hacia el. Su momento de felicidad había comenzado para los dos…

Mas no pudo ser oportuno, Hinata dio un mini salto y se aparto de la boca de Naruto, y se dio cuenta de algo que hizo mirar hacia abajo y vio como una de las manos de Naruto estaba puesta en el pecho de esta, agarrándolo fuerte. Y luego miro a Naruto, que estaba rojo pero su rostro mostraba mas que satisfacción, mostraba placer, este la miro a sus ojos como diciéndole que iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Hinata por su parte, no quería que Naruto siguiera, no por lo menos aquí, en la lancha.

- Naruto-kun, no creo que este sea el lugar para…- Naruto la detuvo poniendo su dedo en los labios. Esta le miraba y no se podía resistir a esos ojos azules llenos de pasión que le estaba pidiendo que le apagara el fuego que llevaba dentro y ella no le podía decir que no cuando estaba así porque ella también quería hacerlo. Quiere ser uno junto con el, junto con el chico que ama, del que estaba enamorada de el.

Dicho esto, se levanto y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Naruto y se sentó nuevamente, y mas pegada a cierta zona masculina del hombre. Se giro para ver a Naruto que este dio un ligero gemido al ver que su miembro estaba rozando con el cuerpo de la chica. Esta le cogió las manos y los acerco a su cuerpo.

- Naruto-kun…quiero, que me toques…- Dijo esto mientras ponía las manos de Naruto a sus pechos.

Esto para Naruto era la señal del comienzo de la juerga, de la fiesta. El látigo del placer le había dado de lleno a su cabeza para que comenzara a procesar la información y juguetear con ella.

- Tú lo has querido… - Dijo Naruto al oído de Hinata. Una vez comentado esa frase, empezó a masajear los pechos mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata.

Ella sentía el placer le estaba recorriendo por cuerpo a causa de los masajes que le estaba dando el rubiales. Este le había subido la parte del bikini que le estaba molestando y apretaba fuerte los pezones de Hinata, haciendo que Hinata diera un gran jadeo.

- Naruto-kun…no pares…- Contesto Hinata jadeando.

- No lo haré – Le afirmo Naruto mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia la parte de abajo del bikini quitándolos poco a poco hasta que se fueron de las piernas de la chica e introdujo 2 dedos dentro de ella mientras que uno frotaba su clítoris. Se veía que ya se había descargado un poco de antes.

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! – Gimió mientras buscaba con las manos la cabellera rubia de Naruto para acariciarla.

Poco a poco el mejor amigo de Naruto, se estaba asomándose y notándose mas en el bañador del muchacho, pero no podía porque tenia la presión del culo de Hinata.

- Hinata…- susurro para que no se le notaba lo excitado que estaba. – Levántate un momento por favor…

Escucho lo que le pidió y así lo hizo se levanto un poco de rodillas mostrando como de excitaba se encontraba en esos momentos. Naruto saco su excitado miembro que quería estar dentro de ella. Abrió y con un movimiento brusco, la embistió con fuerza.

- ¡Ahhhhh¡Naruto-kun! – Sintió como el dolor había llegado a su cuerpo, pero con el movimiento suave y lento de caderas de Naruto, ese dolor desapareció y ella también siguió el ritmo.

Cada vez el miembro del chico entraba mas en ella, dándoles cada uno un placer estremecedor, sus velocidades iban mas rápido y sus gemidos se cortaban. El cuerpo de los dos se tensaban mas y mas, haciendo que la visión de Hinata se nublaba poco a poco. Le estaba llegando el orgasmo. Mas Naruto aun siguiendo embistiendo mas rápido, puso sus manos en las caderas de la pelinegra y con mas fuerza le metía mas dentro, sentía que el agujero estaba mas estrecho cada vez que estaba dentro de ella.

- Aguanta un poco mas Hinata...ya me queda poco… - Pero su rostro decía lo contrario, el también estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis y no creo que aguantaba mas.

- Naruto-kun…no creo que…aguante mas…- Se retorcía de placer, quería ya descargar, pero quería que este momento no se acabara aun, que continuara. Pero su cuerpo mas se tensaba y mas su visión que ya apenas podía ver de lo nublada que estaba.

Unos segundos después, al mismo tiempo los dos llegaban al placer máximo juntos y se arrastraban a el, dejando hecha polvo a Hinata que se sentó y se apoyo al hombro de Naruto mientras que este quito su miembro dentro de ella para que no manchara y abrazaba con ternura a Hinata. Poco a poco el sueño se estaba apoderando de los dos y se durmieron.

-------------

Ya el atardecer, por fin encontraron la playa del Uchiha, fue reconocida porque vieron de lejos al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

- ¡Eh, Itachi¿Dónde esta Sakura y Sasuke? – Pregunto el rubiales.

- No lo se, no he visto la lancha de mi hermano por aquí…

Naruto mostró una larga sonrisa que no pudo evitarla, no había llegado Sasuke y eso significaba que supuestamente había ganado la apuesta.

- Por cierto, dónde habéis estado los dos solos tortolitos? – Pregunto burlonamente Itachi a los dos, Al segundo se pusieron rojos y miraron a otro lado.

Itachi movió la mano para decirle a Naruto que se acercara a el, y fue hacia el oído de este y le dijo en voz baja.

- Si esta noche vas a mojar, yo tengo provisiones para la ocasión…

Naruto se puso más rojo que un tomate y se alejo de Itachi.

- ¿¿¡¡Q-q-q-q-qué¡¡Que demonios estás diciendo¡Yo no he hecho nada con Hinata! – Su cara decía todo lo contrario. Itachi se dio cuenta de ello y se empezó a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja…Aunque el tonto de mi hermano, me ha cogido la mitad de ellos…supongo otra vez lo volverán a hacer…- Suspiro Itachi.

- ¡¡Achis!! – Estornudo un pelinegro mientras estaba en faena y excitado con una pelirosa juntos en una cueva cerca de la playa.

- ¿Sasuke-kun¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con preocupación a Sasuke, se había parado justo en ese momento con ella.

- Si…- Miro hacia otro lado un poco rojo, hacia tiempo que no veía el cuerpo de Sakura desnudo en frente suya y no estaba acostumbrado porque la última vez fue hace un mes. – Me parece que el estúpido de Naruto…ya ha llegado a la playa…- Dicho esto, dejo de pensar en la apuesta y fue a seguir complaciendo de placer a su amada Sakura.

FIN


	8. Nuestra última noche

**Capítulo 8**

_"Nuestra última noche"_

**FLASHBACK ON  
**

-¡Naruto, no formes un escándalo! – Se levanto dando un portazo en la mesa.

-He estado esperando este momento…Tsunade-bachan, soy el tío mas feliz del mundo – Cogió la mano de Tsunade y se arrodillo delante de ella, mientras le salía una lagrima de la emoción. Esta movió la mano para quitarse de las pezuñas de Naruto.

-Aunque no es la misma función; podrás observar las cosas que se hacen aquí todo los día, y…

-Por cierto¿cuando empezare¿Dentro de un año¿Cuando tenga 30 años? – Esto último, lo decía con pena.

-Empezaras esta misma tarde.

El silencio apareció en la casa y Naruto se quedo quieto mirando a la Hokage.

-… ¿esta tarde?

-Si, vas a tener que trasladarte, pero no te preocupes, ya envié a 2 Jounin a tu casa para que te traigan las cosas…

-Pero no creo que haga falta que empiece ahora mismo, sí solo estaré mirando… - Intentando controlar la situación.

-¿Crees que esto es solo mirar¿Tú no querías ser el próximo Hokage?? Tienes que practicar bastante. Ser el aprendiz del Hokage requiere mucha atención y observación, incluso papeleos…Bueno, las misiones que normalmente haces con el equipo 7 la podrás hacer y solo podrás entrenarte a determinadas horas. Todas las cosas que has estado haciendo ya no la podrás hacer como antes.

-¿Ni siquiera comer ramen? – Lagrimones en su cara.

-No, no puedes comer ramen.

-Eh...Tsunade-obachan,¿ puedo empezar mañana mejor? Me gustaría poder hacer una a última cosa antes de comenzar que es importante…

-¿Más importante? – Se extrañó Tsunade.

-Si – Asintió con la cabeza - lo más importante que tengo ahora mismo y no puedo dejarlo de lado… - Su mirada cambio a la de preocupado por la de seriedad. Sus ojos azulados mostraban sinceridad delante de Tsunade. Esta, con su pose parecida a la de Sasuke, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Se refería a Hinata. Ella le hizo cambiar totalmente desde que puso por fin rescatar a Sasuke hace 3 años. Ahora, eran novios los 2, y con la situación en la que estaba Naruto, necesitaba verla y comentarle todo.

- Esta bien, si es algo importante para ti, puedes empezar mañana…

- Gracias, Tsunade-obachan. – Dijo Naruto feliz y con voz mas tranquila, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de la habitación de Tsunade. Esta, mostró una sonrisa como de satisfacción por la conversación que había tenido con Naruto.

- Ahora que has llegado a la mayoría de edad, y has demostrado en estos últimos 6 años que has progresado notablemente con tu entrenamiento y disciplina del Clan, tengo que anunciarte que mañana comenzara con las pruebas de sucesión al Clan Hyuuga. Ya que tras generaciones, si el hijo mayor del líder ya llega la edad adulta y se ha comprobado que esta físicamente y psicológicamente preparado, será reconocido y se vera expuesto a un entrenamiento superior para que a la hora en que yo muera tu automáticamente te conviertas en la que va a llevar el futuro del Clan, aunque todavía te queden 3 años para tener la edad adulta, vete mentalizando que esto no es un juego de niños. A partir de mañana tu vida cambiara radicalmente. Mañana a primera hora hay un reunión que tendrás que asistir sin falta. Puedes marcharte.

- Si, oto-sama- Dijo Hinata decidida y mostrando respeto hacia su padre.

Hinata se levanto del suelo y se marcho de la sala. Mientras estaba en el pasillo, se encontró con su primo Neji.

-Hinata¿su padre ya le ha dado la noticia? – Pregunto Neji.

- Si, mañana empezare con las pruebas. – Le contesto.

-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? – Pregunto de nuevo a Hinata.

- Si, se que será muy difícil para los 2 pero…tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo…

- Se que es duro para ti y para Naruto esta situación pero…

**FLASHBACK OFF  
**  
- ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? – Se pregunto Naruto, esperaba una respuesta en cualquier momento.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama, en una de las esquinas de esta, tapado la parte de abajo con la sabana sin mostrar nada. Hinata estaba al lado de la ventana mirando la luna triste con la mirada apagada. Tenía puesto un vestido muy corto, era un pijama de verano de color negro. Los dos estaban en la casa del rubio, en su última noche…juntos.

- Es como si ahora que nuestros sueños se van a cumplir, no estamos satisfechos…-Dijo Hinata intentando responder a la pregunta de Naruto.

El rubiales miro a Hinata intento decir algo, pero prefirió que Hinata siguiera hablando y que terminara.

- Yo pienso que todo esto es porque ahora que nuestros sueños esta tan cerca, nosotros 2 ya no podemos…

-¿¡Y por qué no podemos realizarlo los 2 juntos!? – Grito Naruto con desesperación- ¿Por qué tenemos que olvidarnos por una condición para cumplir nuestros sueños¡No es justo!

Se levanto de la cama poniéndose de pie encima de ella, pero sin darse cuenta, la sabana que le estaba cubriendo se cayó al suelo poco a poco mostrando como le habían traído al mundo. Hinata no paraba de mirar cierta zona de Naruto, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, querían mirar para otro lado, pero por otro querían mirar esa zona. Y lo más curioso de todo es que a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba su mejor amiga decía todo lo contrario. Hinata ruborizada totalmente y también lo estaba su cuerpo, se tapo los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Na-Naruto-kun! Yo aun no…estoy preparada…-Se intentaba explicar pero no podía.

- ¿Eh¿Hinata¿Qué pasa? – Se acercaba mas a ella poco a poco, pero ella se asustada mas y mas, no quería ser borde porque nunca lo ha sido, pero ha llegado el momento en que por una vez en su vida, no le iba a ocurrir nada.

- ¡Naruto-kun¡¡¡Aun no estoy acostumbrada a ver tu polla al plena luz!!!

A Naruto se le cayó el mundo en pedazos. Miro abajo, entre sus piernas y efectivamente, su miembro estaba al descubierto delante de Hinata queriendo hacer cierta cosa para saciar su placer. Hinata se fue hacia un rincón del cuarto con un trauma grande, ya que como ella ha dicho anteriormente, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ver desnudo a naruto con la luz, ya que lo hacían por la noche y con poca luz para que más o menos se vean sus rostros pero no sus cuerpos desnudos. Naruto se tapo rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia la cama, cogió la sabana que le estaba tapando antes mientras estaba sentado en ella, y se la amarro sobre su cintura. Y fue hacia donde estaba Hinata, en ese rincón donde el trauma aun conserva en su cuerpo y alma.

- Hinata…ya, me he tapado…tranquila – Con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio que estaba tapado, eso si, sin querer se reía un poco de cómo tenia puesto la sabana en la cintura. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto la abrazo con dulzura, y ella le respondió también con un abrazo.

- ¿Y si por mi culpa te ocurre algo? Me refiero a que al vernos juntos nos pase algo… – Dijo Naruto preocupado, mirando a Hinata que poco a poco, le iba quitando el vestido negro que le cubría su cuerpo blanco. Lanzándolo hacia cualquier parte del cuarto de Naruto.

- No va a pasar nada, si pasara algo, lo solucionaremos los 2 juntos…- Dijo ella calmando a Naruto acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

- Si te pasara algo…no sabría que hacer…mi vida ya no tendría sentido… - Mientras decía esto, besaba el cuello de Hinata y sus manos caminaban sobre el cuerpo de ella.

- Naruto-kun…-No gesticulo ninguna palabra, pues el placer le recorría por todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

- Hinata…- La miro y se incorporo sentado junto a Hinata frente a frente, observo que la cortina de la ventana estaba cogida a una cuerda, mostrando la luz de la luna, que parece ser que ahora estaba mas brillante que antes, y estiro su brazo para correr la cuerda y deshacerla, pero una mano se lo impidió. Era la de Hinata, que agarro la mano de Naruto y se la puso al suelo.

- Ya no hace falta que tapes la luz…- Con esto quito la sabanas de Naruto de un tirón y la tiro al suelo, empujo a Naruto para que retrocediera un poco, y se sentó encima de el. Ahora estaban frente a la ventana, y Naruto pudo apreciar con claridad, el cuerpo de Hinata.

Era preciosa, se decía a si mismo, estaba hipnotizado por ese cuerpo desnudo que tenia en frente suya y en esos momentos, su cabeza le hacia imaginar mil posturas con ella. Ella le mirada sonrojada, pero estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer.

- Naruto-kun.

- ¿Eh? - Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos sexuales que no se percató de la mirada que le dirigió Hinata.

- Quiero que…como nuestra ultima noche juntos durante un largo tiempo…nos veamos a la luz…mientras lo hacemos…- Sus responsabilidades como la futura heredera del Clan Hyuuga se había esfumado por sus instintos sexuales al ver a Naruto frente suya desnudo aun con la cara sonrojada.

Naruto la seguía mirando, pero esta vez sus ojos no iban a sus grandes pechos, sino sus ojos casi lilas tirando a blanco. Sabia que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que se verían en esta situación hasta que tengan algún descanso o un parón, si es que lo tendrán, por sus nuevas vidas que harán que sus sueños se conviertan en realidad, pero sus ojos otra vez no paraba de mirar su cuerpo y ver que poco a poco su miembro se le notaba mas y presionaba un poco el cuerpo de esta. Esto hacia que su mente dejara de ser una persona que deseaba dejar sus sueños por estar con ella a un maniático del sexo y tirársela en ese instante.

- Claro que si…lo haremos…y te haré disfrutar tanto que…- Se paro al hablar, mientras la besaba pasionalmente e introducía lentamente su miembro en el suyo para empezar lo que habían dejado hace un rato cuando confesaron que a partir de mañana, ya no se verían como antes. Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata dio un ligero gemido por el movimiento que hizo. – tanto que…nunca vas a olvidar de este día, Hinata…

El primer movimiento de caderas lo dio Naruto, moviéndolas de arriba abajo, sacándola y metiéndola dentro de Hinata lentamente, ella respondía a cada movimiento cada gemido, cada tacto que le estaba dando por el cuerpo de Naruto, lo abrazo para que pudiera escuchar al oído de este los gemidos.

- Naruto-kun, no pares por favor…

- No lo haré, Hinata…- Y el prosiguió con su trabajo de dar placer a Hinata, pero dejo escapar unos leves gemidos roncos de parte suya.

Unos segundos después, Hinata también siguió el ritmo de Naruto con la caderas. La cara de Naruto expresaba que su miembro estaba apunto de explotar dentro de ella.

- Ahh, Hinata…creo que me voy a correrme ya…no voy a poder aguantar mas esta presión…

- Naruto-kun, yo…

Entonces Hinata se levanto, quitando el miembro de Naruto de ella, y se agachó en frente del potente y gordo órgano sexual de Naruto que este le miraba cansado por aguantar aun la presión que tenia entre sus piernas, y que no podía mas con ella.

- Hinata aparta no…- No siguió porque Hinata utilizo sus pechos y metió el pene entre sus tetas masajeándolos y apretujando mas el miembro que cada vez se hinchaba mas y mas.

- Naruto-kun, hecha todo aquí entre mis pechos…

Para eso Naruto era la vía de salida para poder expulsar todo lo que tenia de presión. Mancho bastante los pechos de Hinata con su líquido y también un poco la cara de ella. Hinata se limpiaba con la mano mientras que con la otra se tocaba a ella misma ahí abajo. El placer aun lo tenia, quería que le durara mas y que no se acabara. Para Naruto era la primera vez que veía a Hinata tan excitada, tan necesitada de placer, que al instante su Narutin otra vez se había levantado para dar mas guerra aun en la faena. Se acerco a ella y cogio la mano que estaba mojada.

- Aun no he cenado…- inquirió sorprendiendo a Hinata, quien observaba como se llevaba el dedo a la boca y lo chupaba lentamente el sabor de ella.

- Mmm, que rica estas…

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rojas, pero no sonrojo por el acto sexual, sino por la manera en que Naruto le estaba mirando. Si, le miraba de manera sexual, que parecía que iba a morir en esos momentos.

- Ahora, vamos a probar la cena…

Y agarro la cintura de Hinata llevando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba, dejando la otra mitad en el suelo boca arriba, mirando confusa al no saber que le iba a hacer. Naruto con un gesto de la cabeza, le dijo que se agarra con sus piernas de los hombros de este y una vez ya hecho, empezó a lamer el sexo de la muchacha.Oleadas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo, notaba como introducía su lengua en su con un ritmo rápido.

- Naruto-kun…ahhhh…

- Si…se que te gusta que te haga esto…

Poco a poco el placer se estaba desapareciendo dentro del cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo que se le nublara la vista y sentía como se descargaba en Naruto y gemía de placer por ello.

- Ahhhh… - Era lo único que podía decir mientras que Naruto la dejaba en el suelo como estaba de antes, limpiaba un poco las piernas de esta del liquido transparente y se lamía sus labios por el rastro que dejo de placer Hinata.

- Que buena cena me has preparado.

Desde la perspectiva de Naruto, veía a Hinata de piernas abiertas y ver perfectamente su miembro, eso le hacia ponerse mas cachondo y querer volver a introducir su miembro en ella, ser uno solo de nuevo. La miro a sus ojos que le pedía a gritos lo que el deseaba hacer en esos momentos. Sin mas complicaciones, fue a un lado de Hinata, la giro un poco para que estuviera mirando a la ventana dándole la espalda al rubiales.

- ¿Sabes que Hinata? – Le dijo al oído con un tono sensual.

- ¿Qué, Naruto-kun? – Pregunto mientras le acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

- Que me estas volviendo loco cada vez mas.- Susurro mientras le embestía bruscamente para ser penetrada por el.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación de Naruto, eran los gemidos de los dos, uno mas elevado de tono que otro. Esta vez los dos estaban aguantando el placer duradero que sentían, esta vez tenia que durar más, más que las otras veces, más que la primera vez, más que la última que hicieron hace un rato. Los dos estaban llegando al séptimo cielo, pero Hinata solo lo veía, aun no lo podía tocar.

- Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto con un descontrolado gemido que hizo que este la miraba y parara de besar su cuello.

- Dime preciosa, soy todo oído.

No dijo nada, sólo cogió la mano que estaba levantando la pierna de Hinata para que la abertura de su sexo fuera mas grande y lo dirigió hacia el, sintiendo un roce leve con su miembro. Y ella con el brazo de Hinata levanto su pierna que estaba sujetando antes Naruto.

- Mastúrbame Naruto-kun…

El latigazo de placer apareció de nuevo en la espalda de Naruto. Con eso se dio cuenta completamente que Hinata quería aprovechar las ultimas horas con el cueste lo que cueste, y el como respuesta, le hizo caso, y frotaba sus dedos a su clítoris, mientras iba mas rápido con la penetración de su pene en la vagina de Hinata. Ella por fin estaba tocando el séptimo cielo.

- No pares Naruto-kun…

- Hinata, te quiero tanto…

- Yo también a ti…

Pero no todo es tan bonito como en las películas, el séptimo cielo estaba alejándose poco a poco, vamos que ya estaban a punto de llegar el orgasmo los dos juntos. El van y ven de las caderas iban cada vez mas rápido y sus gemidos mas fuertes y seguidos.

- Hinata…no voy a poner aguantar más…

- Un poco mas Naruto-kun…quiero estar mas tiempo en uno contigo…

- Es que, me voy a correr ya…- Dijo mientras penetraba mas a Hinata fuertemente

- Ahhh, Naruto-kun… - Soltó su nombre mientras que la nublocidad de sus ojos y el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo del orgasmo.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! … - Gritó mientras se corría en el interior de Hinata.

Unos segundos después, estaban abrazados los dos en el suelo en frente de la ventana con la misma posición pero esta vez estaban tapados por las sabanas

- No me creo que ya la diversión se ha acabado.

- Ya, hoy ha sido una de las mejores noches que he estado contigo Naruto-kun.

- Je, – Sonrió a Hinata y le dio un beso en sus labios. – Eso ya lo se amor mío.

- Oye¿crees que alguien nos ha visto haciéndolo? Es que…como estábamos, en esos momentos…

- No creo, la ventana da a una callejuela así que nadie nos vería.

- Menos mal…- Se relajó y se intento dormir en el torso de Naruto.

Un poco más lejos de la casa de Naruto, se encontraba cierta persona que con algunos espejos y un poco de bricomania pudo ver perfectamente desde el callejón que estaba en frente de la casa de Naruto.

- Je, je, Naruto, eres mi gran fuente para encontrar información…

- Jiraiya…- Apareció una voz conocida para Jiraiya.

- ¡Ah¿Pero tú no estabas preparando los preparativos para que Naruto fuera tu ayudante para ser Hokage?

- ¿¡Y tú no deberías estar en la basura, pervertido de mierda!? – Con una gran fuerza, pegó en toda la cara Tsunade a Jiraiya que lo mandó a la otra punta de la calle destrozando todo lo que se topaba delante suya.

El ruido era tan fuerte que Naruto y Hinata se despertaron de su sueño romántico.

- ¿Has escuchado eso?

- Si¿qué era?

- Ni idea…

- Oye, Naruto-kun… - Se arrimó más a él rozando sus pechos con los suyos.

- ¿Si Hinata? – Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los roces todavía no podía evitar mostrar sonrojo al sentir la piel de Hinata con la suya.

Se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso, pero no de los normales que solía dar, sino uno en que jugaba con la lengua de Naruto. Parecía que Hinata no estaba conforme con lo de antes.

- ¿Te apetece…otra muestra de amor?

Naruto se quedo dudativo unos segundos mirando el techo y con la mano en su barbilla. La miró y se rió. No se lo pensó más, puso a Hinata debajo suya estando encima él, y le devolvió el beso que le había dado antes pero era mas largo que el otro.

- Claro que si Hinata, volvería a repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que salga el primer rayo de luz…

FIN

* * *


	9. Oye,¿Recuerdas aquel momento?

…_Oye, Naruto-kun. ¿Recuerdas aquel día que fui a tu casa sin avisarte?...  
…  
…  
…  
…Ese día... en que todos mis esfuerzos…  
…  
…  
…  
…Por fin tuvieron su recompensa…  
…  
…  
…_

Era muy pesimista, siempre me rendía con facilidad y no creía que algún chico se podría fijarse en mi algún día. Si…eso pensaba yo durante mucho tiempo. Y si pasara eso algún día, solo se fijarían en mi físico o se aprovecharían de mí por mi belleza. No le importaría para nada mi personalidad, porque…no es la que normalmente les suele gustar a los chicos…ellos prefieren chicas seguras de si mismas, que saben lo que hacen…no alguien que tiene miedo de lo que le pueda decir y estar en un segundo plano. Quería cambiar…estaba harta de pensar de esa manera. Tenia que hacerlo…y todo…por el…por Naruto-kun…el creía en mi…desde el comienzo siempre dijo que yo era una buena chica. Aquel día fue cuando me di cuenta de que no todos los chicos eran como los había pensado en muchos años…Su mirada, su sonrisa…me hacían avanzar mas hacia mi camino…hacia el camino que me haría poder cambiar. Él me daba la fuerza, el empujón que me hace falta. Cada vez que le veía y estaba con él, un gran sentimiento calido en mi pecho brotaba poco a poco, llegando a ser desde un comienzo una amistad hasta que se convirtió en verdadero amor. Cada vez tenía más ganas de estar con él, poder verle sonreír, mientras que él estaba feliz, yo también lo estaba. Sólo pedía eso, aunque nunca he decidido declararme, porque aún…no había cambiado totalmente…

Por eso yo…ese día…ese momento…me escapé de mi cena familiar navideña, me dí cuenta de que era la hora…la hora en que ya podía mirarle a la cara y decirle lo que sentía por él…de poder al fin acabar ese camino llenos de espinas para conseguir poder cambiar al fin…junto con él…Dejé a toda mi familia sorprendida por mi reacción, por no querer pasar las navidades con ellas…por querer pasar las navidades…junto a tí…

Y cuando por fin llegue a tu casa, llame muchas veces a la puerta. Tardabas en contestar. Temía que estabas afuera y no en tu casa. Mire el cielo como se estaba nublando poco a poco tapando mas la Luna blanca que iluminaba por la noche mientras el Sol no estaba en esos momentos. Se me escapo algunas lagrimas al pensar que todo lo he había hecho no había servido de nada, todo ese esfuerzo que habia dado…Espere un buen rato, y no contestabas…cuando me dispuse a irme a mi casa con una tristeza en mis ojos, fue cuando entonces abriste la puerta…y me miraste a los ojos sorprendido…

…_Oye Hinata¿recuerdas ese día en que viniste a mi casa por la noche de nochebuena?...  
…  
…  
…  
…En que por fin deje de huir de tí…  
…  
…  
…  
…Y te dije lo mucho que te quería desde el primer día…  
…  
…  
…_

No me lo estaba creyendo, no pensaba que ibas a venir a mi casa. Tardé en abrirte la puerta porque mis nervios me estaban haciendo una mala jugada. Porque te ví a través de mi ventana del piso de arriba, mientras tocaba mi guitarra eléctrica, practicando para el día del concierto de Nochevieja, cuando estaba solo. Una vez que te abrí la puerta, me había fijado que tu rostro estaba pálido por el frío y tus brazos estaban cruzados intentando darte calor a tí misma, sólo llevabas puesto un vestido negro de manga largas y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. Nunca te había visto lo guapa que eras. Si…como lo oyes, eres la chica mas preciosa que había visto en mi vida, y eso que no eres del tipo de chica que normalmente me suelen gustar. Eres tan especial para mí que acabe enamorándome de tí a primera vista cuando te conocí en mi primer día de mi instituto. Han pasado siete años y desde entonces, mi amor por tí se ha ido aumentando poco a poco, que me hacías suspirar por tí todo los días cuando no te veía. Eres como esa droga que jamás podré desengancharme en mi vida. Pero era un cobarde…si, y un gran estúpido…por no decirte lo cuanto que te amaba, de las ganas que tenia de tenerte a mis brazos, de besarte…de poder estar a tu lado por el resto de mis días...Y también soy un egoísta, por no querer que te fuera de mi lado, de mi vida…Y cada vez que te veía de lejos, cada vez que me veías y abrías tu boca al verme, no podía evitar sonreírte…de hablar contigo…de pasar el tiempo contigo…hacer todo contigo…

No se porque, pero te abalanzaste hacia mí y apoyaste tu cabeza en mi torso. Te escuché llorar, te escuchaba decir que pensabas que yo no estaba, que querías hablarme de algo importante. No sabía que hacer, estaba inmovilizado. No quería verte llorar y mas si era por mi culpa, así que te abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Era una sensación tan calida…mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, parecía que iba a explotar de la emoción…Paraste de llorar y te miré fijamente y me miraste a los ojos aún con las lágrimas en las mejillas. Yo te sonreí y te sequé las lágrimas con mis manos dulcemente. Me miraste otra vez a los ojos sorprendida como si aún siguieras sin saber lo que sentía por tí, esos ojos claros cristalinos que me hipnotizaban. Acariciaste mi mano, y te acercaste a mí un poco más…

…Hacía mi rostro para sin yo creérmelo…esos labios rojos como la rosa roja con espinas de un jardín, fueran a rozar a mis labios helados por el frío…y ese beso…tierno y calido…me había hecho sentirme el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Te separaste de mí y respiraste profundamente. Tus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que las mías. No podía parar de mirarla, de cada movimiento que hacía. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzarse, pero ahora parecía más segura de tí misma y dijiste lo que quería escuchar durante mucho tiempo…

"…Te quiero, Naruto-kun…"

Mis ojos se abrieron como si fueran unos platos, aún seguía sin creérmelo. Lo que tanto añoraba, lo que tanto esperaba…se había hecho realidad. La sonrisa tonta que a veces nos sale en algunas situaciones de la vida apareció sobre mi rostro, no podía evitar lo feliz que estaba. Apoyé mi mano en tu nuca tocando tu pelo negro suave y largo que te llegaba por la cintura, y con valor, y no quejándome como siempre lo hacía cada vez que no podía contarle lo tanto que la quería, te lo dije al fin…

"…Yo también te quiero, Hinata…"

Y te besé…no era como te besaba en mis sueños, pero lo hice…al fin…y me abrazaste como respuesta. Había sido correspondido y tú también te diste cuenta de ello…

…_Esa noche, ese día, sólo estábamos los dos solos…_

_…solos tú y yo sin que nadie nos interrumpiera…_

_…aquel día los dos, formamos uno solo…_

Entrando en tu casa, se mostraba que tenías los muebles necesarios, ni mucho ni poco. En el suelo habíamos dejando un camino de nuestras ropas hasta llegar a tu cuarto. Tu habitación estaba llena de posters de músicos rockeros, un escritorio llenos de libros, un pequeño armario donde estaba tu ropa y al lado se encontraba su guitarra eléctrica, que cada vez que pasaba por tu casa te podía escuchar como la tocabas; tu mesa de noche sólo tenia un despertador que había sido apagado para que no nos molestara en nuestras cosas y tus piercings estaban allí también puestos en la mesa. Y tu cama era vieja pero se podía meter dos personas en ella, no tenia muchas sabanas ya que eras muy caluroso y te podías defender del frió del invierno.

Solo se podía escuchar en tu casa el ruido de los muelles de su cama...de nuestras respiraciones…nuestras manos unidas fuertemente…movías tu caderas al compás de las mías mientras me sujetaba a tí con mis piernas…nos mirábamos…nos dábamos placer…era nuestra primera vez…la primera vez juntos…el frió no podía rozar nuestros cuerpos, ya que nuestra temperaturas estaban al máximo de calor…sentía como si estaba tocando el cielo azul, como si las nubes se esparcieran para dejarme entrar al paraíso…no quería que esto se acabara…quería estar así contigo toda la noche… demostrando nuestro amor cada minuto…cada segundo…con cada movimiento…me hacías dejar los pies de la realidad…

_…Cuando ví tu cuerpo desnudo, supe que encontré una gran obra…  
…  
…  
…  
…Debía protegerte de cualquier cosa…  
…  
…  
…  
…Y con estas manos, te quería dar el mayor y mejor de los placeres…  
…  
…  
…_

Te bese en tus labios…tu cuello…tus senos…todo…te acaricie el pelo…el rostro…tu vientre…todo de tí… mis manos y mi boca han recorrido todo tu cuerpo…necesitaba estar dentro de tí, era algo que estaba añorando durante mucho tiempo que mi cuerpo quería hacer…di el primer paso y me lancé con el movimiento de mis caderas…te veía gemir…te veía como cada vez que entraba y salida te estaba dando placer…eso me hace excitarme demasiado…verte en ese estado…me hacías volverme un lunático, aunque no me lo pidieras, iba mas rápido y más te penetraba…

Llegaba un momento en que mis piernas no aguantaban más, mi cuerpo pedía respirar…estaba llegando al orgasmo poco a poco…evitaba no gemir, pero de vez en cuando se me escapaba uno cada rato…cada palabra que decías, mas placer me producías...esa voz me hacías vulnerable a tí…y cuando llegaste al orgasmo, fue algo tan maravilloso que no aguanté más y caí rendido a tí…me abrazabas mientras te besaba el cuello…te abracé a la vez que escuchaba tus suspiros…sentí poco a poco que nuestros cuerpos volvían a tener frío y arrimé las sabanas para que no pasaras frío…no quería que nada nos interfiera en nuestro amor…nada…hasta que miré la ventana y…

_…Después de muchos años, lo ví…  
…  
…  
…  
…Ví como caía la nieve sobre el cristal de la ventana…  
…  
…  
…  
…No era la primera vez que la veía, pero para Naruto-kun si que lo era…  
…  
…  
…_

Me di cuenta que te quedaste embobado mirando la ventana y supe el porque, la nieve había aparecido, tan blanca como hace muchos años…hacia tiempo que no caía ninguna nieve en Konoha ni sabía porque. Caía lentamente, ni mucha ni muy poca. Me levanté un poco para contemplar más la nieve. Era algo tan maravilloso…era como sí el destino nos hubiera dado el regalo de navidad…

…_Al fin la conocí en persona…  
…  
…  
…  
…Dios, gracias por darme este regalo…  
…  
…  
…  
…Por mostrarme al fin la nieve junto con la persona que amo…_  
…  
…  
…

Sin duda, esta Navidad ha sido la mejor para mi. Nunca pude apreciar la nieve en persona. Sélo la había contemplado en la televisión desde muy pequeño, y ahora que estoy en Konoha hace poco, la conocí. Era maravillosa, era una visión perfecta para mi, llena de tranquilidad y prosperidad. Me acerqué a tí y te abracé por detrás contemplando el momento…el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han dado…y todo esto…junto a tí…Hinata…

-----------------

**Despues de medio año sin actualizar,os traigo con otro lemon NaruHina (muy suavecito esta vez,mas bien tirando a romantico). Las frases en cursiva me he inspirado en Nana,ya que esta serie me encanta y me la he visto en navidades y estoy al dia con el manga en japon. Este oneshort lo escribi para el concurso del fanclub NaruHina del foro NU (NarutoUchiha) que quede en segundo lugar. Me alegro que haya gente que haya votado mi fic. Espero que os haya gustado el one short. Despues de los examenes remontare con mis proyectos y termino de una vez el epilogo de "A la tercera va la vencida".**


End file.
